


You were Red and you liked me because I was Blue

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Poly Reds & Blues [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker then tells him about Church who he says is a Grade A asshole, all he does is work and just once he'd like a little bit of attention from him, and he hates when he leaves on business without saying a good bye. Simmons and Grif, he says, are always together and lately he's felt a little left out, and it hurts. It really does, because he loves them both and what if they decide they don't want to be apart of Tucker's life anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another self indulgent au  
> 

Donut meets Tucker in a bar, late at night. Midnight is happy hour. He asks Tucker to dance, then that leads to Tucker asking him if he can buy him a drink. Drinks lead to making out and Donut asks if he wants to come over to his place.  
"I have three boyfriends." Tucker blurts out just as Donut is about to tug his briefs down. "What?" He asks, thinking he didn't hear him right. He is deaf in one ear after all.  
"I'm in a relationship with three other guys." Tucker says again. "Is this.. Cheating then?" Donut asks him, open relationships and polygamy isn't a foreign concept to him, but Donut doesn't want to be involved in ruining someone's relationships.  
"I don't know, man." Tucker throws an arm over his eyes. "I got so mad at them, I wanted to have a night out and just.. Fuck, I don't know." Tucker sighs. Donut moves to lay beside Tucker on his bed. "You want to talk about it?" Donut asks, leaning on his elbow while his head rests on his hand.

Tucker then tells him about Church who he says is a Grade A asshole, all he does is work and just once he'd like a little bit of attention from him, and he hates when he leaves on business without saying a good bye. Simmons and Grif, he says, are always together and lately he's felt a little left out, and it hurts. It really does, because he loves them both and what if they decide they don't want to be apart of Tucker's life anymore?  
"I feel like they're all just going to leave me.. And, I can't stand the thought of losing those idiots." Tucker frowns, at looks at Donut who's been listening this whole time, and petting his hair. Why Tucker is spilling his guts to a complete stranger he just met is beyond him. There's just something about him that makes it easy for Tucker to talk to him.  
"I think," Donut starts, "The problem here is miscommunication."  
Tucker scoffs, but thinks that makes sense. Neither of his boyfriends are very good at expressing their feelings, himself included.

"You need to talk to them. Tell them how you feel, and if they do love you they'll make sure to involve you and make time for you. That's key to all relationships, especially polyamorous ones." Donut says. Tucker sighs again, "Maybe, but if I do, I feel like they'll make fun of me.. They can be real assholes." Tucker frowns. "They can't make fun of you for having feelings, that's just cruel." Donut says, trying to assure him.  
They don't go any further that night than just sharing a bed together, they talk and Tucker learns more about Donut and about how he has dreams of owning his own bakery and how he almost had a degree in human sexuality. He dropped out of college to pursue a career in culinary and business, it had always been his passion.  
Donut gets to know Tucker as well, and how he likes to dance and maybe he'll be an instructor and teach younger inner city kids.

Before either of them know it, it's 5 am and Tucker should get home because Church should be getting back from his trip and today is a good day to talk to his boyfriends about his problem. They exchange phone numbers, "Call me and let me know how it goes." Donut tells him as he watches Tucker pull on his pants.  
"I will." Tucker says. "Donut, I don't know how to thank you…" Donut smiles at him, "No problem, you can thank me with a coffee date sometime."  
"You got it." Tucker winks at him and slips out the door after another quick goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Before heading home, Tucker makes a pit stop at the nearest donut shop and buys each of his boyfriends their favorite pastry, he even got a whole dozen for Grif.  
It's 6 in the morning when he gets back home, he doesn't expect to see his boyfriends up this early or even in the same room all at once.  
It has been a while since they've all gotten together; Church with his business trips and Simmons and Grif off doing some trivial task for Sarge all the time.  
Tucker had a lot of free time which led him to bars and into Donut's bed last night.

"Hey, guys. What's up." Tucker says when he walks into the apartment and closes the door behind him. Church is silent, but he looks about ready to burst. Grif has his arms crossed and shakes his head at him, and Simmons won't even look at him.  
"I brought doughnuts." Tucker says, lifting the bag he's carrying and sets it on the table.  
"If you think sweets are going to make up for what you did... you'd be right!" Grif says, wasting no time as he crosses the room to open the box Tucker brought for him.  
"No, it won't." Church says curtly, frowning at Grif.  
Grif frowns in return and leans against the table, dejectedly biting into his jelly filled donut.  
"He's right." Simmons speaks up, rubbing at his nub. Tucker briefly wonders where he left his prosthetic at, but remembers they're all in their sleeping clothes, besides Church whose suit is wrinkled and his tie is undone.  
It occurs to him that maybe neither of them had slept that night waiting up for him, and Church had probably came home early to surprise them all.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tucker furrows his brows, completely forgetting he went out in the hopes to get laid, and basically cheat on his lovers.

"Simmons and Grif told me you went out last night." Church says, Tucker can tell he's trying his damn hardest not to yell and get into one of his fits of anger where he'll say something he doesn't mean.  
"Yeah, is that against the rules or something?" It's Tucker turn to frown and cross his arms.  
"No, Tucker. What's against our relationship is you going out and hooking up with random people." Church says, giving him a hard glare.  
Tucker rolls his eyes, "You seriously think I'd go behind your backs like that?!" That was his first intention, but he didn't go through with it, and that should count for something, right?  
"Then, where were you?" Simmons asks, Tucker can't stand the hurt in his eyes.  
"I met up with a friend, and I ended up staying over at his place." Tucker explains, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
Grif and Simmons seem to believe him, but Church doesn't.  
Tucker steps forward, "I wouldn't cheat on any of you." He says, reaffirming all three of them. "I only went out to get drunk.." He remembers Donut telling him what he needs to do; _talk to them._  
"It gets boring being home all alone, y'know?" He means lonely, and Church easily picks up on that. Church's look softens, and he doesn't seem that angry, he's probably more upset with himself for leaving all the time.  
"You guys are always out with Sarge when I get home," Tucker gestures towards Grif and Simmons. "And, you." Tucker looks to Church, "I just want my best friend back."

They're all silent, mulling over what to say or do. Tucker is tired of waiting for a response so he tells them he's going to bed, and makes Grif promise he won't eat all the doughnuts he brought.

He's joined a while later with Grif, his arms circling around Tucker's waist to bring him closer against his stomach. Tucker smiles faintly, quietly complaining about Grif's sticky hands.  
"Why don't you lick 'em clean?" Is Grif's reply, getting a laugh out of Tucker.  
"That's gross. Tucker, don't. You don't know where they've been." Simmons teases, crawling in bed after Grif. "Try not to roll over, or you'll crush me." Simmons mumbles to Grif, he's usually in the middle beside Tucker, but he's more than happy to give him all the attention for once.  
Church is the last to join them on their large bed, he's stripped from his suit, only in a pair of boxers.  
He gets on the side facing Tucker and struggles to find the right words to apologize.  
"It's alright, I know." Tucker says, he doesn't really deserve Church's apology. He didn't outright lie to them, but he still feels guilty.  
Church gives a sigh of relief, "Good, thought I'd give myself an aneurysm trying to apologize."  
Tucker rolls his eyes and lightly bumps his forehead with his own. "Asshole."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hellooo?" Donut's voice sings over the receiver.

"Hey, it's Tucker."

Donut immediately has a smile on his face, "Calling to tell me how great last night was?" He can hear Tucker snort, "Yeah, last night was amazing." Tucker laughs, then immediately clears his throat and it seems he's not playing along anymore.  
"Anyway," He starts again in a hushed tone, "I did what you said. They heard me out… I think."  
"That's great, Tucker." Donut smiles again.  
"Yeah, it's just. I think they've sort of lost trust in me. I don't blame them, I mean- I was going to- I _did_ kiss you. I _was_ half naked in your bed."  
"Tucker, calm down." Donut frowns, slightly worried over his new friend. "We didn't do anything but talk. You've done nothing wrong."  
Tucker sighs, breathing out away from the phone. "Okay, okay."  
"Why don't you come over and we can talk about this. Donut suggests. "We can grab some coffee instead, if coming to my apartment seems like a bad idea." Tucker takes a moment to think it over, "Yeah, I just got to find an excuse to slip out for a while. Church just got back, so it's gonna be pretty hard."  
"Just text me when you're free." Donut says, not wanting to push any more stress onto Tucker. His day was looking pretty free, anyway. He had the time to wait on him.  
Geez, when did he stop having plans for every day of the week. Donut really needed to go out more.  
After Tucker hangs up Donut resumes filing his nails and listening to the Spanish soap opera on the television that he originally put on just for background noise.

 

"Who was that?" Simmons asks after he passes Tucker returning from the kitchen with a glass of iced tea.  
"Just that friend I met up with last night. Guy was completely wasted last night, so I called just to check up on him." Tucker says, inwardly cringing that he had just lied to one of his boyfriends again.  
"Oh." Was all Simmons says in return.  
Simmons was gullible, either that or Tucker was pretty convincing with his lies. He would rather choose those two options over the other that had been eating at him for a while now; Simmons just didn't care enough.

"Any idea when Church and Grif will be back?" Tucker asks, sliding his phone into his jacket pocket. Simmons looks at the watch on his wrist. "I'd give them another fifteen to twenty minutes. You know how those two are about food." Tucker did know; One was a picky fuck and the other just wanted to eat everything.  
"Jesus, why didn't you just go with Church? I wouldn't have to be sitting here starving!" Tucker complains, throwing his hands up.

"He and Grif deserve a little on-on-one time." Simmons shrugs, joining Tucker on the sofa. Tucker slides over, leaning his head on the red head's shoulder.  
"Bullshit, you just want to get him alone later when they end up getting annoyed at each other."  
Simmons scoffs, ears turning red and if that wasn't the most obvious tell-tale sign of Simmons' plan then the grin tugging at his lips gave him away. "I would never be that sneaky."  
Tucker shook his head at him, he pecks at his cheek and cuddles up with his nerdy boyfriend while they wait for the others to show up.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later Church and Grif show up carrying plastic bags of their lunch. They were arguing over something Tucker hardly cared enough to listen to. If he knew them as well as he did it was probably about Grif taking forever placing the order and repeatedly coming out the car so Church could remind him what they had all ordered, and after the third time he asked Church would decide to just do it himself and Grif would get to be a lazy ass in the car. He would know, because Grif does the same thing to him.

"Finally." Tucker mutters when Church handed his carton to him. He beats Grif to the sofa and takes the most comfortable spot and the remote. "No fair, I went out of my way to make sure you got extra onion rings and this is the thanks I get." Grif complains, taking the spot next to Tucker anyway.  
"You're so full of shit, that was me!" Church shouts to Grif.

After Lunch was over and Tucker gave the last of his onion rings to Grif, Tucker got off the couch and told the others he was going to head out.  
"Really, right when I get home?" Church frowns at him from the loveseat he and Simmons are sharing. "I'm only going to be gone for half an hour." Tucker tries to reason.  
Church rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Guess all that talk about you feeling left out is actually bullshit."

"That wasn't bullshit!" Tucker spat back.  
"Why don't you just be honest? If you're seeing someone else just say so. It's just stupid seeing you try to go behind our backs." Church wouldn't look at him, he scowls at his hands and stays like that. "At least she didn't lie about it."

Simmons and Grif share a look, neither one of them wanted to butt in this mess, but seeing Church and Tucker argue over something like this was difficult.

"Fuck this." Tucker mutters, more angry with himself than Church's outburst.  
Church keeps quiet as Tucker slips out the door, only because he knew he'd say something he'd regret and things would get worse. Once he was gone Church stands and goes to his room, slamming it shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Donut was waiting for Tucker at a coffee shop downtown two blocks away from the club they met at. He was browsing through his phone when Tucker showed up looking worse than he sounded over the phone just a few hours ago.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Donut asks, putting his phone down in order to give him his full attention.

"Church and I got into a small.. Argument. It's stupid." Tucker shoves his hands into his pocket and glowers at the table.

"I don't think it's stupid if it's making you upset." Donut frowns at his friend. "You can tell me."

That's really all Tucker needs to open up to Donut and explain what happened between him and Church just half an hour ago, keeping most of Church's privacy about his trust issues.

"He seems like a train wreck." Donut comments, blurting it without thinking; he tends to do that a lot.  
"He is." Tucker doesn't hesitate to agree, "But, you know he's kind of.. our train wreck."

"I don't know if just talking to him will help, but maybe it would." Donut shrugs. "Either I could meet him and tell him myself we're only friends or.. We just never talk again so he stops being so suspicious." Donut tries to sound casual, he avoids Tucker's gaze, stirring the straw in his frappe.  
He really likes Tucker, Tucker was funny and they got along well and he'd laugh at almost everything Donut said.  
But, this relationship was important to him and Donut didn't want to ruin that.

"I don't want that. You're probably the only friend I have besides those other three idiots." Tucker says, flashing Donut a small sheepish grin.  
Donut returns it, "So, do I get to meet them?"

 

\--

 

"Go talk to him." 

"Hell no, last time he was that angry he almost chewed my head off."

"You're exaggerating. We need to talk to him, this is really making me anxious." Simmons frowns, fiddling with his prosthetic out of nervousness.

Grif sighs, looking at the last of his onion rings as he tries to figure out what he should do.  
Continue eating, or talk to his angsty boyfriend.

He could do both.

"Alright. I'm going in." Grif grabs the box of onion rings and gets up from the chair to knock on the bedroom door.  
"Church," He calls, "You alright in there?"

"Fuck off."

"Well, there you go. At least we know he's alive." Grif was about to leave but Simmons grabs him to keep him from leaving.  
"Church, moping about in there isn't going to help either of us. We're worried just as much as you are." Simmons says, tilting his head against the doorway.

Inside they can hear Church sigh and get up to open the door.  
"You really think so too? I'm not overreacting?" Church asks them.  
"You're overreacting a little bit." Grif says, earning a elbow from Simmons. "Watch it, kiss ass I'm eating here. "Grif scowls at him for nearly making him drop his food.

"You have good reason for worrying, it's just.. You basically chased him out. I don't think yelling at him like that was doing any good." Simmons says. Church rolls his eyes and steps back to sit on their bed.  
"You don't think I know that? I say a lot of shit when I'm angry!" Church threw up his hands. "I don't mean it half the time." He says, his voice softening.  
Simmons sits beside him, "Look, when he comes back.. Just try not to yell. It never works with you two."  
Church huffs, grimacing when Grif sat beside him. "Eugh. Get away from me with that."  
Grif grins and makes kissy faces at him. "Stop!" Church does not squeal when Grif gets closer, breath reeking of onion.  
Church grabs Simmons and uses him as a shield, "Hey! Leave me out of this I don't want that near me either!"  
Simmons shrieks when Grif lands a kiss on his cheek then his lips.

"Gross." Church laughs at them both.

Grif and Simmons decide to team up to grab Church and Grif gets to plant grubby kisses on him while Simmons gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think chapters will go up whenever i happen to get them written out-- which is frequently or very infrequently


	5. Chapter 5

"You want us to go now??" Donut is trying to pry his hand out of Tucker's, but he's stronger than he looks. "I haven't even prepared, I'm not dressed right, and I--"  
"Donut," Tucker starts, "Shut up. You look fine. They could hardly care about what clothes you're wearing."  
Donut whines and follows Tucker to his car. He's got butterflies in his stomach and he's not sure why they're this intense.  
He's nervous about meeting Church, from what Tucker says he doesn't sound like a fun guy. Grif and Simmons don't seem as bad, he thinks he can get along with them.

The car ride to Tucker's place is mostly quiet, Tucker is talking the most telling him how he shouldn't look right into Church's eyes, he's like a monster, or something, and don't ask what happened to Simmons' arm or Grif's scars.  
That would be easy enough.

"Tucker, you're making them seem scary." Donut pouts, looking out the window.  
"I'm not, I'm just telling you how to act." Tucker says.  
"Can't you just tell me to be myself? That's usually the best advice to give people when they're nervous about meeting anyone."  
"Uh, then be yourself, but not too much like yourself where you insinuate things. That could go badly."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

When Tucker comes back, Church is ready to apologize.  
But, then he brings someone home and Church can't help but be on edge again.

"This is Donut, my _friend_." Tucker introduces the short blonde beside him.

"What kind of name is Donut?" Grif snorts.

"My actual name is Franklin. You could call me that instead." Donut suggests with a bright smile.  
"Nah, Franklin is actually worse. We'll stick with Donut."

"Grif, don't be so rude." Simmons nudges Grif and walks over to introduce himself to Donut. "I'm Simmons, that's Grif and Church." Donut gets a look at the dark haired man in glasses who looks like he could use a nap, or a nice fluffy blanket and some good smelling incense. "Tucker told us about you. He didn't say much, but.." Simmons trails off.

"Well, he's told me a lot about you guys!" Donut smiles at them.

"Try not to embarrass me, guys." Tucker says while he goes to get them refreshments while Donut is being interrogated by his other three boyfriends.

"So, when did you guys meet? I'm pretty sure I would have met Tucker's closest friends by now." Church asks, while he eyes Donut.  
"We met.. I think it was a day ago." Donut answers.  
"But-" Tucker cuts in, "We've been talking over the phone for weeks, that's how we met up. You know, we used to go to school together."  
"We didn't run in the same circles though." Donut plays along. "I was in theater and Tucker was part of the jocks." Donut only knew this because Tucker had told him so while they were hanging out. It surprises him how much he actually remembers from that night, he was pretty wasted beforehand, though he did sober up while he and Tucker talked.

The others seem satisfied with that answer, except Church.  
"You didn't run in the same circles, so how did you guys even get together?"

Tucker isn't sure how to answer that, and he's about to confess to everything he did in the last 24 hours. Thankfully Donut is there to answer before things get awkward.  
"Didn't Tucker tell you he's working on being a dancer? I was at the rec center while I was working out and I needed help stretching my hammies, we got to talking and what'd ya know we went to school together." Donut tells them.

That doesn't put Church at ease. He doesn't mind Tucker wanting someone pretty to look at, he just doesn't want him doing it behind his back, doing anything with someone they don't know or approve of.

"So, you guys are gym buddies?" Church asks. Tucker nods, making his way over. "We sure are. Donut is also a hell of a dancer found that out at the club we went to. I won't have to be begging one of you three to tag along with me now that Donut and I hang out." Tucker grins at Donut, a silent thanks for that bullshit story he just made up.

"That's a relief." Grif says, he's never liked having Tucker drag him along on his nights out, he always wanted to get home an hour later. Church agrees, loud music and dancing just wasn't for him and truthfully Tucker wouldn't be caught dead with Simmons at a club; he can't dance for shit.

 

Church decides he kind of likes Donut. He's not as annoying, and that's all that really matters.  
He and Tucker get along well, actually he hasn't seen Tucker laugh that much in a while. He feels like an idiot, getting mad over something that was probably nothing.  
Grif and Simmons don't seem to mind Donut either, well, except for the jokes he says that he had no idea he was making. He gets Simmons flustered very easily, and that's always fun to watch. Grif seems more neutral, he couldn't care either way about Donut, but Grif has always been like that about most things.

"So, this is the guy." Simmons says to Church while they refill drinks. "I wasn't really sure what to expect. He's not that bad." Simmons admits.  
"He isn't. I was overreacting. Great, I'm going to have to apologize again." Church whines a little.  
"Just do it quick, like a band-aid." Simmons gives him a small grin. Church nudges him lightly and returns to the others, handing off drinks.

 

"I'm gonna make sure he gets into his cab, I'll be right back." Tucker says leading Donut out the front door.  
"Bye, guys!" Donut grins at the other three before waving and walking out.

"God." Tucker sighs, running his hands down his face and fixing his beanie. "That wasn't so bad. Thanks for saving my ass."  
"Anytime." Donut smiles at him. Tucker stares a bit too long, he flushes and quickly turns away to pull out his phone.  
"I'll get you a cab."

They walk out the building together, "They all seem like great guys, you're so lucky." Donut tells him, kicking at a small pebble on the sidewalk.  
"Thanks.. I'm surprised they were actually in such a great mood." Tucker chuckles, "Probably because you were around. Seriously I think Church digs you. He never likes anyone that quickly."  
"I'm glad I'm one of the lucky few." Donut is smiling again, "You really think he likes me?  
"Definitely. We should all.. get together again." Tucker says just as the cab drives up.  
"Just tell me when." Donut says, winking at him and sliding into the backseat.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tucker walks back into the apartment, things have quieted down and Simmons is getting ready for bed in the other room, trying to convince Grif to shower before going to bed.

Tucker sighs and plops down on the sofa, disturbing Church who was typing away on his computer. He gives a mild noise of annoyance, Tucker grins lazily in return.

After a moment of awkward silence, Church closes his laptop and puts it aside. "I think.. I owe you an apology."  
"Yeah, no shit." Tucker says.  
Church frowns, pulling off his glasses. "Don't make this difficult, Tucker."  
"You started it." Tucker mumbles, crossing his arms.  
"Okay, you're right. I'm an asshole. But, you understand why." Church says, looking down at his hands because he's not sure where else to look.  
"I do." Tucker sighs. "Damn, you have issues."  
"I know." Church tries not to roll his eyes. "I just.. Want you to know I'm sorry for overreacting and I give you full permission to slap the hell out of me if I pull that shit again."  
Tucker purses his lips, "Alright, you're forgiven."  
"Wanna kiss on it?"  
"Hell no, that's gay."  
"And, being in a relationship with three other guys isn't?" Church rolls his eyes this time.  
"Just get over here." Tucker grins and tugs Church over by the collar of his shirt.

Tucker sneaks in more than one kiss, the sole reason for that being that he wasn't able to when Church first got home.

Church is hovering over him and Tucker has his hands in Church's hair when they hear Simmons' voice, "Glad to see you two kissed and made up."  
Tucker grins and beckons Simmons over, "Don't worry, I got plenty more for you too."  
Tucker pulls Simmons down, he nearly falls on top of Church who isn't too happy about it, but then Tucker's got a huge grin on his face when Simmons blushes from the kisses and tries to pry Tucker's arms off.

"Hey, what's going on here? And why wasn't I invited?" Grif, just out of the shower walks in then and before the others can disperse, Grif is piling on top of the others.

"One of you is crushing my kidneys." Tucker groans, he's at the bottom and it's completely unfair since he's the smallest of them all.  
"Well, you can blame Grif for that." Simmons glares at Grif.  
"Maybe next time you'll think twice before leaving me out." Grif shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure Church is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Donut has a day off for the first time in weeks. His classes keep him busy, as does his job that barely pays him enough to keep the roof over his head.

He tries not to let all that bring him down, which is why Donut manages to put away a budget for days off like these.

Of course he can't afford to go to a fancy spa, which he would love, but he gets his nails done; they have cute hearts on them this time. His hair gets a touch up, then he makes some time for window shopping.

He's looking at a cute pink dress a mannequin is modeling when he gets a text from Tucker asking if he's busy.  
Donut is quick to tell him no, that's he's just at the mall and he's about to head home.  
Tucker texts back saying he and Grif are going out to lunch, and since the shopping mall is close by he invites Donut; that is if he wants to come along.

There's a little flutter in his chest at the thought of seeing Tucker again.

Of course he's just as giddy to see Grif, it would be a good chance to get to know him too. Tucker didn't tell him much other than Grif's hobbies included eating and doing absolutely nothing. There had to be more to the man.

Donut sends a quick text that yes, he'd love to join them, just tell him where to meet up.

 

"Why are we inviting the pink one again?" Grif asks as he and Tucker walk into the mall and navigate their way to the food court.  
Tucker shrugs, "Thought he'd be good company. You didn't seem to hate him last time he was over, do you have a problem now?" Tucker asks Grif.  
"No. I guess not. But, we don't really have much in common." Grif tries to explain. "Besides, they don’t have what I want to eat here."  
"You'll eat anything, why are you being so picky."  
"I'm not picky, I have a craving for something a little more refined today."  
Tucker snorts at that, "Refined?"  
Grif gives an indignant huff and before he can retort to that very rude comment, Tucker is waving to a cheery blonde just a few yards away from them.

"Hey guys!" Donut greets them, a beaming smile on his face. "I saved us a table. And, I ordered already.. I got hungry." He says with a sheepish sort of chuckle.  
"That's fine, I can just get our orders, and Grif can keep you company." Tucker nudges Grif forward and leaves without another word.

Grif scowls after his boyfriend then settles on the chair in front of Donut, "So, were you doing a little shopping?" Grif asks, he might as well make some conversation.  
"Oh! Not really. I was just at the salon. Can you tell any difference?" Donut asks, leaning forward and tapping his nails on the table.  
Grif squints at him, scanning from the top of his head to whatever he can see of his waist. "Nope."

"Oh." Donut pouts for a second but brightens up, "Well, I got a haircut. Just a trim, Jan says I don't need to do much because whatever I'm doing already is working. I also got my nails done, see!" Donut shoves his hands up in front of Grif's face, showing off the subtle pink hearts on his polished nails.

"Isn't that a little gay?" Grif asks.

Donut laughs, loud and hearty and shakes his head at Grif. "Gay? Since when is personal grooming gay? I wasn't taking a dick in my ass while I was there. But, if there is a place where I can get pampered and hammered, let me know."

Grif isn't too sure what to say to that; though the idea doesn't sound too bad if there was also food involved.

 

Tucker returns with two styrofoam cartons for Grif and himself. He sets it in front of his boyfriend who wastes no time in getting it open and inspecting what it is Tucker ordered for him.  
Apparently Tucker knows nothing about him, or he knows too much, because what he finds is a slice of Hawaiian pizza.  
He hates the stuff.  
"Are you kidding me, Tucker?" Grif mutters under his breath and starts picking off the pineapple on his pizza.  
Tucker pretends not to notice Grif's complaints and turns his attention to Donut. "So, what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about how Donut wants to get pampered and hammered."

Tucker raises a brow, "What?"

"It's nothing. I was just talking about my day." Donut says, leaving Tucker's mind to wonder about how vague the two were being.

 

The conversation moves on to other things, Donut keeps asking about Grif and at first it was okay, but it gets a little annoying. Grif didn't come here to talk.

Even so, Grif tells Donut about how he was from Hawaii and there they had way better pizza than the crap they serve here.  
"So, Hawaii. Do you have any family there?" Donut asks, leaning on his elbows as he chats Grif up.  
"No, if I do I've never met them. It was just my Sister and I who moved out here."  
"You have a sister? I've always wanted a sister, what's she like?"

Tucker snorts, almost choking on his drink, "She's a total slut."  
"Don't talk about my sister like that, only I can!" Grif is quick to defend her. "But, yeah. That's true she's kind of a slut."  
"And, she's got curves for days-"  
"Shut up, Tucker." Grif frowns at him.  
"What? I'm just telling him how great she is." Tucker goes on, telling Donut how fun she is at parties and if they get a notice she's coming in town Donut should meet her, because tucker is sure the three of them at a club would be fucking amazing.

Lunch went well, Donut thinks, he got to know a little more about Grif and seeing Tucker was a plus. He can't imagine his day going any better.  
Well, he can.  
A well defined, Hispanic man singing a romantic love ballad could have swept him off his feet, but realistically; it was as good as it gets.

Tucker goes off to toss away their garbage and put away the trays, leaving Donut and Grif to themselves again.

"I don't really get what’s going on between you and Tucker, but whatever it is, friend or not. I think you're okay." Grif says, not really making any contact with Donut. Donut isn't sure if it's because he's embarrassed or not, but he appreciates it.  
"That's really nice of you, Grif. But, believe me. We're only friends." Donut tries a reassuring smile and reaches over with a napkin to wipe away at the pizza sauce left over from Grif's lunch.

 

"So, that wasn't too bad was it?" Tucker nudges Grif on the way back to their car, there's a subtly to that that Grif picks u p on. 'What did you think of him?'  
"It wasn't. But, he talks too much." Grif shrugs and slides into the passenger's seat.


End file.
